To Show You My Love
by BlackRose -Kitten1012
Summary: From Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoniex. Harry was expelled for using magic. Sirius nevered died. Harry came to live with him. The rest should explain itself.
1. The Hearing

The Hearing

"They're likly going to be more against him then with him." Arthur Weasley said.

Mad-Eye nodded. "Fudge wants Harry gone now that he's saying Voldemort's back."

Molly Weasley looked down. "It isn't far." She whispered.

Bill nodded. "I know, but what do you suppose we do? We can't go around telling the ministey what to do."

Sirius nodded. "I'd give them a piece of my mind, if I wasn't on the most wanted list."

Remus nodded. "It's best Sirius, you know that."

Sirius looked down. "I know, but still..."

Remus laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly. "It will be ok."

Bill nodded.

XXX

Harry sat, scared out of his mind. He was waiting for the final word.

Fudge stood. "We here by say Harry James Potter is to be expelled from Hogwarts. This hearing is over."

Harry sat, shell shocked.


	2. Expelled

Expelled

Harry stood silently and left the court room, too shocked to speak. Arthur Weasley looked at him.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

Harry couldn't speak, his throat was too thick.

Silence took over.

XXX

"What, why?" Hermione screamed.

"They can't do that!" Fred and George yelled together.

"This isn't right!" Ron and Ginny hollered.

"They did!" Arthur boomed.

Everyone went silent.

Molly Weasley was close the tears.

Sirius looked at Arthur.

"Dumbledore couldn't do anything." Harry whispered. "I'm expelled."

Sirius ground his teeth. "All because of those Dementors." He growled.

Harry turned.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"I wnat to be alone." Harry said.

Ron looked at him. "Harry-"

"I want to be alone!" Harry left.

Molly nudged Sirius.

Sirius looked at her.

"Talk to him."

Sirius stood and walked after Harry.


	3. Talking

Talking

Sirius knocked on Harry's door before entering. Harry sat with his knees to his chest and his chin resting on them. Sirius sat next to him. Harry didn't move.

"Why me?" Harry muttered.

Sirius laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at him.

"This'll all blow over, I promise." Sirius said.

Harry didn't reply.

Sirius waited.

"I guess it's back to the Dursleys." Harry mumbled.

Sirius didn't reply.

Harry moved away. "Left me alone. I don't want to talk."

"It's fine, I understand. By the way, the Order is leaving for the school year."

Harry didn't reply.

Siruis sighed. "I'll...be down stairs. Are you...coming to say good bye next week."

Harry looked at him.

Siruis stood. "I'll, let you be." He left.

Siruis stood behind the door and sighed. "Oh Harry." He muttered before walking down stairs.


	4. Nightmares

Nightmares

Sirius woke up to the sound of crying. He sat up and listened closely. It couldn't be the others, they all left last this morning for Hogwarts or the mission. It had to be Harry. Sirius got up, put on a robe and walked to Harry's room.

Sirius was right, it was Harry. He slowly walked inside to see Harry curled in a small ball, his frame shaking. Sirius walked over to Harry and pulled him to him (Sirius). Harry looked at Sirius with tearful eyes. Sirius lightly rubbed his back.

"Hush now Harry." Sirius murmured.

Harry laid his head on Sirius' chest as little whimpers escaped him.

Sirius sighed lightly. "What kept you up?"

"Nightmares." Harry mumbled.

Sirius laid down and pulled Harry up to where he (Sirius) was being saddled.

Harry looked down at him.

Sirius stroked his face lightly. "It's not real." He murmured. "Ok?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius smiled lightly and brought him into a hug. "What was it about to have you so upset?"

Harry felt a blush spread over his face.

Sirius looked at him. "What was it about?" He repeted.

"...Y-you d-d-dieing." Harry finally whispered, sitting back up.

Sirius brought his hands back to Harry's face. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

Harry looked down at him and brought his hand to Sirius' cheek.

Sirius smiled lightly and moved one of his hands over Harry's.

Slowly Harry moved his hands and laid back down on Sirius' chest. He closed his eyes and listened to to steady heart beat of his god father. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and held him to him (Sirius).

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Hm?" Sirius asked.

"...I...I love you." Harry whispered softly.

"I love you too...more than I should too."

Harry smiled lightly. "So do I." He whispered.

Sirius tilted Harry's head lightly and kissed him.

Harry returned it.

Maybe things would get better.


	5. Arthur's Note

Arthur's Note

Dear readers, bit of writer's block some help would be nice for the next chapter. Anything goes. Thanks for reading.


	6. AN

Arthur's Note

Dear readers, I am taking a break from this story because I have not good ideas right now. Sorry, please don't hate me. I love writing my stories but right now I can't think of anything. I'll take ideas if you want to PM me. I'll take ANYTHING you want to offer and try to put it in the story. I enjoy hearing what people have to say about my stories and what people submit to me. No names will be said unless you want me to say to. I would like to know what people think of my stories so please leave a review that way I know weather or not to continue.

Please help, Kitten1012.


	7. a

Arthur's Note

Dear readers, I am going to stop writing for awhile so I can think. You can leave reviews if you want but some stories might be taken down if I don't come up with something. Sorry about that but some of my stories I don't have any ideas for and others are at a point where no more can be written.

I am sorry to disappoint but I can't write anymore on some of my stories.

Sorry again, Kitten1012.


End file.
